Bluestar's Death
by Bookwormosis
Summary: This is my fanfic of Bluestar's death. I know it is probably bad. Sorry its short too.
1. Proulouge

**Proulouge**

_Leap out of his way you mouse-brain _a voice hissed in my ear _Your old deputy can't beat you Bluestar!_ Covered in dreadfully painfull wounds, and tiering quickly at my old age, I barley had anymore energy to fight Tigerstar. But, oh the fury I felt at him. After all, he betrayed me, tried to kill me TWICE and then actted optimistic about it all.

I raised my self on my hind paws, like I had been trained to do with Snowfur when I was an apprentice. He didn't have a scratch on him, but that was because my claws were still sheathed. How could I raise a claw against him? After all...he was my friend's son. But I had to.


	2. Refreshing

**Chapter 1: Refreshing**

I reared, my claws extended until they hurt, just like Stonepelt taught me. I lashed out at his muzzle, and instead, felt my claws rake something else. I looked up and saw I raked one eye to the point of he couldn't use it anymore. I leaped at him and raked my claws into his matted fur. My claw snagged his fur and a claw wrenched. This reminded me of the time I was fighting Rippleclaw after Sweetpaw's death and wrenched my claw. I shook my head, finally clearing my mind. I was running through every battle move I knew, and some I had seen other cats do.

Tigerstar gripped my scruff and tossed me at the nearest tree. I hissed and turned, claws outstreached. I hit the tree and scrambled up it. Tigerstar lapped at the wound I left on his side. Getting on the first branch over him, I looked down. As he stood up to climb the tree, I jumped onto his back. I scrambled at his back, my claws pulling out clumps of fur. Tigerstar hissed, trying to claw me. But I was scrunched up out of his reach. He went limp under me. But I was ready and as he sprang up, thinking I loosened my grip, I jumped off of his back. I lept under his belly, using my foreclaws to scratch the back of his forepaws then used my hind paws to launch him into a tree.


	3. Finishing Him Off

**Chapter 2: Finishing Him Off**

He wasn't as lucky or as smart as I had been. Thudding against the tree, he fell in a dazed heap of tabby fur. Yet again, with claws outstreached, I lept at the tabby fur. Suddenly, with his claws outstreached, he lept at me. I met him in mid-air and he bowled me over. I didn't expect this to happen, but he licked my belly fur. I was fed up with him by now. I relaxed as if licking it, and as he loosened his grip, thinking I actually wanted to mate with him-which is what he was trying to do- I flung my self up and pinned him to the ground by his neck. I lapped at his belly fur as well, looking happy, but as soon as he was calm, I dug my claws in and bit his stomach hard.

Yowing in pain and...and...anger?fury?grief?all three?...he flung me into the air. I pinned him back down, but he twisted and raked my stomach with sharp hind claws twice. His eye seemed to be slowing him down. Thinking quickly, I lept on top of him and used my forepaw to rake his other eye. This sent him into a state were he was feirce as ever, but never touching me. I dug my teeth into his neck, and withdrew my head. Then I used my blood-soaked paw and-with my claws sharp as ever-thrust his head forward and stuck my claws into his neck. Under me, he went so still, that I just noticed I delivered a killing blow. I knew I only needed to kill him once more and he was dead forever.

With a moan, he re-gained conciousnius. With an edge of anger to his mew, he started speaking "Bluestar, you are a noble cat. But I can't believe you didn't make me deputy first and didn't step down from your leadership. I hate you for that. So you must die." I reared up on my back paws and brought my paws crashing to is skull. With a sickkinging crunch, he bled out his life


	4. The Final Time

**Chapter 3: The End**

Blackfoot, now going to be leader, lept at me. I fled after giving him a horrible scratch accross the muzzle. Running to fast,** I fell into the gorge. With a yowl, I heard Fireheart leap after me. **_**It's like running. Let your paws do the work and raise your chin**_** I heard Oakheart's voice in my head **_**Keep going Bluestar, our kits are waiting for you! You can't leave without telling them goodbye**_**.** I felt cool air hit my face. **Teeth gripped my scruff. I saw Mistyfoot and Stonefur hauling me out of the water on tho the RiverClan side of the river. Fireheart floundered after them. **I was Twoleg bridge. I wasn't waterlogged, as I had originally thought. But as I collapsed, I figured it out. The wounds Tigerstar had inflicted me with had killed me. I murmured goodbye and drew in my last breath.

Watching from what I assumed to be StarClan, I saw Mistyfoot wail all her greif to the darkening sky. But then an achingly familar scent wrapped around me. This time, when I turned to the scent, I saw none other then Thrushpelt, Moonflower, Stormtail and Snowfur ready to guide me to StarClan.


End file.
